Anonymous Deaths
by ayat
Summary: Macgyver enjoys a vacation, when he runs into a strange lady, who gets him involved in a hunt for terrorists
1. Intro

1  
  
"The only way to really escape from it all, is to go to a place, where no-one is really eager to follow you. A lot of regions in the world probably apply to this. But there's one country that's not on the top of everyone's list: Albania". Macgyver sets up his camp in a forest in Northern Albania. The area is rough and desolate. Clouds hide the view of the dramatic chalk mountain peaks, which are covered by moss, grass and at their feet, by conifers. "One thing I like about silence is that no-one can talk me into anything.", Macgyver thinks, while he lights the fire and places a kettle filled with water above it. "This should do just fine.". He pats the trunk, which serves as the roof for his shelter. Its completely covered with branches and leaves to prevent the rain from seeping in. He reaches inside his shelter for his bag and takes out a book. "Always travel light so you'll have room for the jewels in life.". After he adjusted the kettle he positions himself in front of the fire, tucks his head deeper in his collar and is soon preoccupied reading.  
  
Hissing sounds escape from the campfire when raindrops fall down. Macgyver wakes up from his reading and looks disturbed at the sky. "Why now?", he argues with the gray sky. "I better continue reading in my shelter.". As he gets up he hears a gunshot nearby. Alarmed by the shot he turns into the direction the sound appeared to have come from. "People!", he thinks, "Hunters? Didn't sound like an ordinary hunting riffle to me.". Slowly he moves a few steps into the woods and searches for evidence of people near his camp. "Nothing. I'll have to check this out. Although something inside me tells me to stay put and go to bed.". After putting his book into his bag he walks quickly through the forest, looking carefully around him. A few hundred meters outside his camp, he stumbles on a abandoned mine. The heavy, iron doors are wide open and the voice of a man is coming from the shaft. Macgyver moves closer in order to hear what the man is saying. Another gunshot is fired and the sound echoes its way out of the mine. For a moment Macgyver hesitates. He has another quick look around at the spot he's hiding and than slips to the mine doors. Old barrels and lumps of wood cover him while he moves close to the ground. At the door he carefully listens, but the man has stopped talking. And when he hears no other sounds, he sneaks into the shaft. "Strange.", he murmurs, "This mine looks to have been closed down a long time ago, but I see a room just here and light is coming out of it. Wonder how.". He quietly moves to the open door and peeks into the opening. It turns out to be a storage room. A man lies at the floor and he doesn't seem to move at all. "One man down.", he carefully walks into the room and kneels next to the body. "Too late.", he thinks, "What a waste.". Realizing there is somebody standing behind him, he calmly gets up and turns around.  
"Hi.", says Macgyver reserved as he looks at a young woman in front of him. She's casually dressed and her brown eyes pierce right through him from behind her small glasses. She swings a gun straight in Macgyvers face, knocking him out.  
"Hi?", she scoffs. "You sneak on me in a mine you're not supposed to be in and you say hi?". She ties a rope around his feet, pulls it through a metal ring in the floor, than up to his wrists. "You're staying here for now friend. I'll have to finish some business here.". After she has tied Macgyver, she turns to the dead body. "And you're going some place else.". She grabs his feet and drags him outside the storage room.  
  
The light is painful to his eyes when Macgyver slowly recovers from the blow on his head. Objects in the room appear hazy and seem to move by themselves.  
"Ah, my head", he thinks, "What just happened? And why am I tied down?".  
"Who are you?". The woman sits on a box in front of him. She rubs through her dark, short hair.  
"The name is Macgyver.", he sighs, "Is this how you get acquainted with everyone you meet?"  
"Where are you from and what are you doing here?".  
"Oh. No name? Could you at least tell me your name?".  
"Don't bother. Just tell me what you do. Especially here in this mine. This isn't exactly a tourist must-see.".  
"I heard gunshots. Usually that's a sign of something going on. I'm camping here just a few hundred meters downstream.".  
"Yeah. I saw your camp. Not exactly something an amateur would setup. So why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?".  
"It's kind of complicated. Lets just say I needed a rest. I'm not here for any specific reason. Just to be on my own, before I return to..., well, to work.".  
"You're not very helpful, are you?". Macgyver looks at her and sighs.  
"Look. Whatever you're thinking of, forget it. Untie me.".  
"You think I'm crazy?", she laughs, "Well. Whatever your business is here, make sure they don't interfere with mine. I'm out of here. Take care.".  
"What? Hey! Come back. You're leaving me here like this?". The woman turns back into the storage room and smiles sarcastically. "You look like a man who knows how to get out of this.", and she walks out. "Don't worry", she calls from the shaft, "His friends will come here at some point to see where he is. May be they'll help you out. But I wouldn't count on it.".  
  
Macgyver lays back to the floor and starts checking out the rope that ties him. "Okay, it's done professionally. That asks for other measures.". He looks around the room and notices a cupboard against the wall. He tries to move towards it, but is hold back by the ring in the floor. "Great. She did a good job.". He scans the room for a solution, but the floor is clean. Getting up is hard and he still feels the pain as a result of the blow on his head. After he got up he tries to reach into the back pocket of his utility jacket. "Come on! Where is it?". He finally pulls out a piece of fishing line. Behind his back he's tying a noose in the rope and he hops as close to the cupboard as the rope around his wrist and legs allow him. "Twenty inches? It's worth a try.". He looks over his shoulder while he tries to place the noose around the knob of one of the drawers. "There's got to be something useful in it.", he thinks. The fishing line doesn't want to go over the knob the first few tries, but finally it's stuck around it. "Now pull.". The drawer is yanked out of the cupboard. Cutlery. But the knives look blunt.". Between the cutlery on the floor he sees an old spoon. He turns around and takes the spoon in one of his hands. He manages to bend the spoon a couple of inches and rolls back on his other side. With great effort he pulls his knife out of his trouser pocket onto his leg. "Now focus...". He gently shakes his leg to move the knife into his hand. "Done!". Within seconds he has cut the rope around his wrists. "Now my feet. Okay, that's not bad. I better get out of here, before more people start coming in.".  
  
He has a quick look around outside to confirm there're no other people present. He walks into the forest, back to his camp . "Who is that lady and why would she kill a man in that mine? She's not Albanian I can tell. So what is her business here?". He suddenly stops walking. He sees the young woman is dragging a trunk alongside the stream, not far away from him. She kneels down to cut off the leaves of the trunk.  
"There she is!", Macgyver thinks and he approaches here silently.  
"Gotcha!", Macgyver cries and he pushes her down to the ground holding her arms at her back. The woman resists strongly, but has to give up.  
"May be you want to tell me a little more now?", he says.  
"Get off me! Let me go!", she shouts.  
"You just killed somebody, knocked me with a gun and I should let you go?". He searches through one of her pockets and pulls out a handgun. "Well. Never let an armed, angry woman go is my motto.", and he throws the gun into the stream. "I'm not letting you go. Last time I ended up with a gun in my face. Remember?".  
"Listen.... Macgyver? He deserved it.", she says without showing any remorse.  
"Isn't it a bit dangerous to decide over someone's life?".  
"You don't understand."  
"Obviously not.".  
"You don't need to know. Forget it. Move on. Let go.".  
"I have a habit of attracting situations, may be it's better when I do know.". The woman sighs and than tries to fight her way out.  
"Easy. Easy! Could you at least tell me your name?"  
"It's Sarah.".  
"Sarah...? Do you have a last name?".  
"No I don't. It's just Sarah. Now get off me!".  
"Promise me you don't knock me down, or try any tricks?". Sarah nods and turns her face towards the stream.  
"Say it.".  
"Okay. Okay. I won't try anything.". Macgyver lets go of her arms and steps back from her. He sees Sarah rolling on her back and getting up.  
"So. Is this how you treat women in your country?".  
"Hey. Don't start with me.", Macgyver says and he slowly waves his hands to calm her down. "Lets just...". A riffle shot ends up in the tree behind them, missing Sarah just.  
"Get down!", Macgyver shouts, but he sees that Sarah already took cover in the bushes.  
"Great Macgyver! You've thrown away my gun. Any ideas?".  
"Do you know these people?".  
"They're Asiz's friends and they're the only ones who aren't pleased he's gone.".  
"Asiz? Is that the name of the man you killed?".  
"Yes. And you don't want to meet his friends. Let's go.". Sarah gets up and wants to run down the path.  
"Wait.". Macgyver stops her and pulls her back in the bush. "How many of them are there?".  
"I don't know. I guess about five or six.".  
"You guess?". Macgyver gazes at her in disbelief, "You shouldn't guess while jumping out towards armed men.".  
"If you hadn't disposed of my gun, I could have taken them out. Now where stuck. Thank you very much.".  
"You're welcome. And what do you mean by stuck? There must be a way out.". 


	2. chapter 2

Macgyver tries to see trough the dense vegetation, while he remains close to the ground.  
"Do you see any of these guys?".  
"No", whispers Sarah, "They're probably in the mine now.".  
"What do they want?".  
"Right now they want me.".  
"I was kind of afraid for that.", Macgyver sighs, "How did you get here? Do you have a car somewhere here?".  
"No. In this part of Europe chances are they'll stop you to steal it. Besides a car makes you more easier to trace and follow. I used public transport and walked the rest from the Shkodra-Durres junction.".  
"That's about 10 miles from here. How did these guys end up here? Same route?."  
"I doubt it. They probably used the old trade route to Macedonia.".  
"Okay and do you know where it is from here?". Sarah nods and strikes nervously trough her hair.  
"Don't worry", Macgyver tells her, "We'll try to reach their cars and head out before they do.".  
"Easier said than done", Sarah says and she points at two armed men holding machine guns. They're checking out the stream. One of the men sees Sarah and enthusiastically shouts in the direction of the mine. The second gunman approaches cautiously, keeping his machine-gun pointed at her.  
"Move out", he orders them and Macgyver and Sarah come out of their hiding place.  
"We've got her!", the second gunman calls to a middle aged man coming from the direction of the mine. He strolls down the path and smiles blandly, when he sees Sarah.  
"Finally. After all these years we meet again. Now the cards seem to be in my favor, he says with a little German accent.  
"Kleitz.", Sarah hisses and her expression betrays her disgust of him.  
"Who's your friend? I haven't seen him before. Kleitz says and comes close to Sarah.  
"He's just a lost tourist.", she says.  
"A tourist?", Kleitz laughs and walks up to Macgyver. "There are no tourists in Albania. Only thieves and beggars. You look like neither of them. What's your name?".  
"Macgyver".  
"Well Macgyver we'll deal with you later.". He takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it slowly with a match. His new suit contrasts sharp with the muddy surrounding and the shabby look of the gunmen.  
"Take them to the mine.", he orders his men. The armed men push Sarah and Mac rough to the path and start walking behind them.  
"Walk!", shouts one of them.  
  
"Who's this Kleitz?", Macgyver asks and looks at Sarah.  
"You don't want to know.".  
"Wait. I'm getting harassed during my vacation, hold at gun point and still you think I don't want to know?", he says sarcastically.  
"Good point. Kleitz is Asiz's boss. He's German originally, but moved to Saudi with his parents when he was twelf. They were working in the oil business. After a few years he got words with his father and he converted to Islam to take his revenge on his dad. No contact with his parents since.", she sums up, pretending to be bored.  
"And how does that fit into this?".  
"Kleitz didn't stop there. He got convinced that he should lead people to resist American presence in parts of the world he thinks they shouldn't be, especially in the Middle Eastern region. That was decades ago, pretty harmless. He only talked about it, but since a few years, he seems to have lost his religious thoughts and turned to action. Five years ago he planned the bombing at a nightclub in Cairo, killing 97 people.".  
"I've heard of that. But what's the connection with you?".  
"Last year he plotted a series of bomb attacks in Berlin. I just happened to be around to prevent it. I think he's still upset.".  
"What is it exactly that you do?", Macgyver says, stressing every word. He looks at her and examines her critically.  
"Never mind. Let's see how we get out of this mess.". They arrive at the mine and are forced into the storage room. One of the gunmen takes out a rope and ties them down.  
"So.....", Kleitz enters the room. His appearance resembles more a classical European style than that of a devote Muslim. He places a barrel in front of Sarah and lights another cigarette.  
"You're bothering me again. Thanks to you I've lost one of my best men.".  
"Well that's life.". Sarah looks away from him and her expression grows darker. Kleitz gets up and slowly walks towards her. He kneels down, grabs her face and turns it towards his.  
"Now you listen good", Kleitz says, over articulating every syllable. "This time you've really done it.", and he pushes her head backwards. He gets up and takes out a handkerchief to wipe his hands. "You know. After Berlin I thought 'I just kill her when I get the chance'. But now....".  
"Now take it easy.", Macgyver says to help Sarah out. Suddenly Kleitz kicks Macgyver in his back, causing him to roll on his side. He bites on his lips and feels the pain spreading.  
"Only speak to me when I ask you something.". Kleitz looks pleased as he walks back to Sarah.  
"I'd love to see you bleed Sarah. But time is short, especially now we've lost another man. I'll have to leave it up to the guys here. At least I won't have to bother to bury you. You're already in your grave.". Macgyver picks up a knife from the floor and hides it in his boot. The floor is covered with cutlery from the drawer he pulled out before. The storage room is empty, apart from a few barrels, a gasoline lamp and some boxes.  
Goodbye and a good trip to hell.". Kleitz says and he walks out to order the men to close the door. Noises from the shaft tell they're barricading the door. The iron door outside is closed and the sound of the doors meeting each other resonates through the mine.  
  
"Are you okay?". Macgyver turns to Sarah.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. How about you?".  
"I've had better days.". Macgyver is trying to fetch the knife from his boot. Suddenly Sarah gets up and unties her feet.  
"Wow.", Macgyver says, "That's quick.".  
"Always carry one on you.", Sarah says and she cuts him loose with a Swiss Army Knife.  
"An excellent choice madam.", he says and smiles at her. "Now let's see how we can get out.". Distant rumble, which shakes the room softly, disturbs him checking out the door. The rumble comes closer and sand and dust come down from the ceiling.  
  
"What's going on?", Sarah asks nervously.  
"I think they blew up a part of the mine.". Macgyvers words are drowned by heavy shaking of the room. Pieces of ceiling start coming down, the cupboard doors open and pieces of pottery scatter on the floor. Macgyver quickly turns over two barrels and places the cupboard on it.  
"Come here!", he shouts and pulls her under the cupboard. Together they hide underneath it, while pieces of rock keep falling on the floor. The light at the ceiling flickers, but holds.  
"When is it gonna stop!", Sarah shouts. Macgyver put his arm around her and tries to protect her head.  
"Put your mouth under you shirt, so you don't inhale all the dust!". The trembling weakens and the noise gets less. When Macgyver turns on his side to check if Sarah is all right he feels his shirt getting wet.  
"Oh no!", he says as he looks back at the door. "Water is coming in the mine."  
"We're still higher than the stream outside. This should stop quickly. Right?", Sarah says and looks at Macgyver hoping he confirms it.  
"Yeah, well.", he says doubtful. "They probably blew up the pumps which determine the water level inside the mine.".  
"There's only a small stream outside and this mine is huge. It probably goes straight down in the shaft.".  
"It's enough to kill us. The water can't go anywhere in this room. It's all rock.". He stamps with his boot on the floor, as if he wants to convince her. "The door is our only hope. We can't dig our way out and if we try to go through the ceiling, this whole place might collapse.". Macgyver sits down on the cupboard. Thinking. He taps with his fingers on the barrel below him. He sees that the shaking has caused a little opening between the door-post and the top of the door.  
"That's it!". He jumps up, "I think I've found a way of getting out.".  
"How?".  
"Come on. Give me a hand.". Macgyver takes a tin from the floor and flips it in Sarah's hands.  
"Can you open this?", he asks.  
"Sure. You grave for beans or what?".  
"Just open it.".  
"Okay.", Sarah says skeptical. "It's your action.". In the corner he picks up the gasoline lamp and opens it.  
"Good, still a little left. Did you open the tin yet?".  
"Yes. Here it is.".  
"Great.", and he throws out the beans and cleans the tin. He carefully fills the tin with gasoline and places the removed top back on the tin. "Sarah? Could you get a thin string of one of the ropes they used to tie us?".  
"Yeah here.", she peels one out with here nails and hands it over to Macgyver. The mine starts shaking again and the light bulb swings round.  
"We must hurry", Macgyver says and hangs the string in the gasoline. Using duct tape he seals the tin completely.  
"Now, go under the cupboard and stay there.". Sarah covers herself quickly while Macgyver steps up a drum and places the tin in the opening between the door-post and the top of the door. He lights the string and hides next to Sarah. A small explosion and the wooden door still squeaks afterwards. Dust is blown through the room and Macgyver covers his face deeper in his jacket.  
"Not bad.", says Sarah when she looks up. The explosion ripped off a part at the top of the door.  
"It's a start.", Macgyver says and he gets back on the drum. "There's some rubble here, but we can climb over it. Another shaking of the mine puts the light out.  
"Okay, we must really hurry now. I'll go through the hole to wait for you.", Macgyver says. He gets out and reaches for Sarah.  
"Wait.", she says, "I can't see a thing in here.". She feels her way to the drum and climbs on it. Macgyver helps her out and both run through the shaft to the iron doors.  
"Thank god, they didn't lock them!", Sarah yells when she pushes the doors open. They both run away from the collapsing mine and fall on the path outside. Macgyver gets up and looks to the cloud of dust coming out of the iron doors.  
"Now what?", Sarah asks, "It's no use going to the trade route. They've taken all their cars by now.  
"Lets go to my camp. I'll pick up my things and leave.".  
"Where are you going after that?".  
"Home. I have a better chance enjoying the rest of my vacation in peace there.".  
"What? You can't leave now. Kleitz must be stopped!".  
"I thought that was your business. Shouldn't you deal with that? Besides I don't go out and kill people like you. This would never work out.".  
"I'll need you.".  
"No you don't. You look like a lady that can manage her own stuff quite well.".  
"I'm send here alone, but it's bigger than I thought. You're in it anyway, because Kleitz wants you dead as soon as he finds out you're still alive.".  
"I'm not sure if I want to get involved. Who do you work for? What is this all about? And don't give me this crap story about him having a bonding problem with his dad.".  
"Come with me to and I'll explain it to you.". Macgyver looks annoyed at her and hesitates.  
"We'll see about that. Let's get out of here first.". 


	3. chapter 3

"That's just what I needed.", Sarah Says when she comes out of the bathroom wearing a clean shirt and shorts. She and Macgyver rented an apartment for the night in Shkoder.  
"I've been thinking.", Macgyver says and he turns towards her. "What's in it for Kleitz? I mean. Surely he doesn't bomb places without some kind of reward. There must be one.".  
"Do we have to talk about this now?", Sarah evades the question and walks to the bed, "I want to get some sleep first.". After she separated the beds, she slips under the blanket and switches of the lights, leaving Macgyver sitting at the table in the dark.  
"Yes, we have to discuss this now! Sleep later.", Macgyver says and switches the lights back on, "If you want me to help you with this, we've gotta talk.". Sarah moans and gets out of bed. She ignores Macgyver and walks straight to the mini-bar to fetch a drink.  
"You want some?", she asks waving a coke above her head, without looking at him.  
"Stop playing around.", Macgyver says a little aggravated. "Do you want my help? Yes or no?". Sarah looks at him, her expression looks tired. She slowly walks to the table and takes a seat in front of him.  
"Kleitz is planning an attack in Kosovo. He wants the situation to re- escalate so Kfor is forced to leaving the local population unprotected. I've traced him to a house in Kukes, close to the Kosovar-Albanian border. They've already all weapons they need to attack a couple of villages near Prizren.".  
"If he has a house in Kukes, than what was he doing in the mine? That's a bit out of the way.".  
"Asiz had closed an arms deal here in Shkoder. The weapons were delivered in the mine and he was there to collect them. Kleitz probably didn't want them delivered at the house, out of fear that his plan would leak.". Sarah says.  
"What does Kleitz gain after this attack? He doesn't ask for a ransom or anything. And now I've met him, it's hard to belief that he has any religious motives."., Macgyver asks a little puzzled.  
"Religion has left him a long time ago. He receives money from rich Saudis to continue his terrorist campaign. And Esteem. He's a highly respected man in some parts of the Middle East.". Sarah says. She stares at the table and rolls her can of cook through her hands. "The problem is, after his conversion to Islam, it brought him into contact with several religious networks. He knows he needs his wealthy contacts in order to safeguard his luxurious lifestyle.".  
"So in order to protect that, he goes out killing people?".  
"We're talking about millions of dollars a year. A lot of it ends up straight in his own pocket. The other part he uses for his campaigns. Killing masses of people over the last fifteen years.".  
"Did anyone before you tried to stop this guy?", Macgyver asks in disbelief.  
"The Cairo attack caused fourteen westerners their lives. That's when governments worldwide added him to the wanted list. Before Cairo... Before this, nobody really cared. Who did he kill? Civilians in Malaysia, the Philippines or Jordan. Mainly poor refugees, people without a name in the international game we play.", Sarah sighs.  
"What will you do when you get him?".  
"I have to bring him to justice.".  
"In what way? Hand him over to the proper authorities or kill him?", Macgyver asks.  
"Either way.", Sarah says bland.  
"Now you see, that's where I draw the line. I'm not going on a hunting party to shoot someone". Macgyver says firmly and he gets out of his chair. "Or help someone accomplish that.", he adds.  
"I don't have to kill hem.", she stresses, "But I do have to stop him. If I bring him in, I'll accomplish the same. What do you think of me? That I go out, hunt him down and shoot him?", Sarah says annoyed, "That's exactly what he's been doing to people for the past fifteen years.".  
"I didn't mean to put it like that.", Macgyver says defensively, "I was just surprised by the way you shot Asiz and not showing any regret afterwards. Hey, you just killed a man and I'm not allowed to even think something about it.".  
"That's where we differ Macgyver.", Sarah says quietly, while see pushes her chair slowly away from the table, "You see. I can understand it's sometimes better to kill someone, than to let him go. I'm talking about people who don't respect life and randomly take the ones they encounter. I know you don't agree with me, but don't you dare accusing me of executions.". Sarah says sad.  
"I didn't mean to put it so harsh. Sorry.", Macgyver says apologetic. "Which country wants him for trial?".  
"Israel.".  
"You work for the Israeli government?", Macgyver asks cautiously.  
"No. Consider me a freelancer. Besides you haven't told me either what kind of work you do mister 'open-this-can-so-I-can-blow-the-door-to- pieces'.".  
"I help people out.", he smiles, "That's all I do.".  
"So, this means you will help me?".  
"On the condition we bring Kleitz to justice, yes.".  
"Thank you Macgyver", Sarah says relieved. She gets up and walks to her bed. "I'm really going to bed now.". She abruptly pulls the blanket over her and buries her head under the pillow. Macgyver looks compassionately at the small bulb in the bed. "May be I should go home and leave it like this. It's her assignment.". He walks to the window and thinks back at their encounter in the mine. "She probably can handle it all right, but a little help never hurt anyone. I'll have to retake my vacation another time.". He walks to his bed and lies down on it. "How to stop this Kleitz?", he thinks intrigued,  
  
Next morning Sarah has left to buy some breakfast, leaving Macgyver is alone in the room reading papers she gave him. "Strange.", he thinks, "He managed to stay out of the hands of law enforcers for the past few years. Even though he's wanted in almost every state.". He looks up from his reading when the phone rings and put aside his papers.  
"Macgyver.".  
"Macgyver? It's Pete.".  
"Hi Pete.".  
"Listen. I've ran Kleitz' name through our computer as you requested.".  
"Great, and did you cross check for a connection with Israel?.".  
"Yes, but I didn't find anything.".  
"Odd.", Macgyver says surprised, "Are you sure?".  
"Yes. I even double checked it since you asked about this connection specifically. We couldn't find anything. Why is it important?".  
"Someone here claims Israel wants him extradited to put him on trial.".  
"Listen Mac. He's not even wanted in Israel, are you sure about a connection?".  
"Not anymore.", Macgyver sighs, "Any other links you've found?".  
"I did find a failed arms deal he was involved in. He advised a Saudi company about a deal on Cyprus last year.".  
"Cyprus?", Macgyver says intrigued, "Isn't that where all Arab states do business with Israel, pretending they don't?".  
"Eh, yeah... I guess.", Pete says startled, "But there's more. Kleitz didn't buy the weapons. He shot the sellers during the deal and took the cargo to a port in Qatar.".  
"I think I know enough Pete. Thank you.".  
"What? Did I miss anything?", Pete asks surprised.  
"Not something you'd mind to miss. Listen, could you do me another favor? I want you to check a name for me.".  
"Sure no problem. Who's name?".  
"I'm not sure yet.", Macgyver says reserved looking at Sarah's backpack under her bed, "I'll let you know when I've found out.".  
"All right Macgyver. By the way are you still on vacation or did you get involved into something?".  
"What do you think Pete? Off course I ran into something. I'll keep you informed. Thanks.".  
"We'll keep our eyes open for this Kleitz. Take care.".  
  
"He's not wanted in Israel.", Macgyver thinks, holding the phone in his lap. "I can imagine. They probably made a fortune, supplying him with equipment.". He puts aside the phone and walks to Sarah's stuff. "The men he shot in Cyprus where probably Israeli's. They don't want him to testify. Than everybody knows about the deals they made. And now he's betrayed them, they probably want him dead.". He lifts her backpack from under the bed and puts it on the table. "Who are you Sarah and what are you carrying with you?". He takes out some cloths and a toiletry bag. The toiletry bag contains a nail clipper, dental floss and some other items for personal hygiene. He opens a little jar containing a white substance. "Creme.", he says out loud as he smells the substance. He meticulously goes through her things, but doesn't find anything suspicious. "Think Macgyver,", he encourages himself. "What do you know about her? One: she's a lady, two: she's Israeli, probably an agent...". He sighs and puts the things back in the backpack and places it under the bed again. When he walks back to the table he sees the garbage bin. "I could send her fingerprints to the lab at the Phoenix Foundation.", he thinks while he takes out a can of coke from the bin. He throws it back. "That will take a long time to do. If her prints are even known in our system.".  
  
The door opens and Sarah walks in with a big smile.  
"Look what I found.", she says in triumph, holding up a bag of croissants. "These are very hard to find here.".  
"Wow...Sarah?", Macgyver says uncomfortable. "You've outdone yourself.". He decides not to confront her with Pete's information. "I might scare her off. First I have to find out her identity.".  
"You've thought of a plan yet?", Sarah asks.  
"What?", Macgyver says a little absent.  
"How to get Kleitz off course", she replies, "You didn't forget you've promised me help, right?".  
"No. I didn't.". Macgyver takes a croissant and sits at the table. "I think he went back tot the house in Kukes assuming we're dead.".  
"He could be still in the house in Kukes or he's started already to move all the weapons into Kosovo.".  
"My bet is he's taken the last option.", Macgyver says, "He knows you've seen him and might fear you've revealed the location to...., to whoever you're working for.".  
"Good thinking. The thing is, I didn't tell nobody.".  
"But Kleitz doesn't know that for sure. Since I assume he knows what he's doing, he won't take that chance.". Macgyver takes his jacket from the chair and pulls a map out of it. He unfolds it on the table in front of him and switches the light on.  
"Now. Kleitz' house is here in Kukes.", and he makes a circular movement with his fingers on the map. "How many routes are there to Kosovo from here?".  
"Numerous.", Sarah sighs, "There's one official one through the Morines border post, but there are various illegal routes used by smugglers and poachers.".  
"So he could be anywhere in an area of 30 square miles.", Macgyver concludes a little disappointed.  
"I'd say he has to take the official route. If we assume he's trying to pass the border with a truckload of weapons, he can't go through here.", and Sarah points at an area on the map close to the border.  
"Dead Valley.", Macgyver smiles, "Interesting name.".  
"It's a limestone valley. Very few people, extremely bare and easy to get lost. More important it's close to impossible to get a 4-wheel drive through it, let alone a small truck.".  
"Okay, we'll have to go to Morines than.".  
"And than what?".  
"We could notify the border police. They could stop him.".  
"Better not. He's probably paid them off to let him through. Contacting the border would alarm Kleitz we're still alive.".  
"Than we must go ourselves and hope we can stop him in Kosovo.".  
"Why there?", Sarah asks, "Better here in Albania, before things get messy.".  
"If we get him across the border, we have a bigger chance of getting him arrested than here. Who else does he has in his pocket apart from the border control officers?".  
"Either way. We must leave as soon as possible. Our only advantage is that the road from here to Kukes is far better, than the one they're taken. Plus we travel as light as possible. With a bit of luck they're stuck somewhere.". Sarah takes out her bag pack and starts repacking it. Macgyver looks at the map and examines the White Drin river, which runs from Albania into Southern Kosovo. Not very far, but enough to cross the border. "I wonder.", Macgyver thinks.  
  
"Before we leave for Kukes, we should do some shopping.", Macgyver says, "We'll need a lot of spare parts and I don't expect to find a lot of shops where we're going.".  
"Okay. We could go down town. You have an idea of what we need?".  
Yeah and I wrote some things down. It's better when we split. We'll be much faster that way.".  
"Fine. Tell me what you want me to get.", Sarah says.  
"Here's a list. Make sure you get it all.".  
"Five rolls of duct tape?", Sarah gazes at the long list.  
"Believe me when I say we'll need them.".  
"What will you go after?".  
"A car. One that can stand the region.", Macgyver says, "I'll have to check out some places.". 


	4. chapter 4

As soon as Sarah leaves the room Macgyver slips to the window and watches. He sees her closing the door outside and crossing the street. "Gone. Now lets just check again.". He takes her backpack and opens it. "Very untidy of you Sarah.", Macgyver says as he pulls out a small purse with documents. When he opens it he finds three passports on three different names, but with the same picture of Sarah. "Of course she can't just carry one.", Macgyver sighs. "Instead of one Pete has to do me the favor of running three names through our computers.". He tucks everything back and picks up the phone.  
  
Sarah walks nervously through an outer quarter of Shkoder. "No way, I'll accidentally walk into this Macgyver here. All I need now is a telephone.". She enters the Rosario Hotel and takes place in the phone booth. For a moment she pauses, but than she quickly enters a telephone number.  
"Shalom.", a man with a clear voice says when he picks up the phone.  
"Shalom. It's Sarah on number 355 8012 1240.", Sarah says and she disconnects the line. She looks at the hotel manager, but he seems preoccupied making his own phone calls. When the phone in her booth rings, she nearly faints.  
"Sarah.", she says.  
"What is the news?", the man asks.  
"Plans have changed. Asiz is dead. I confirm Asiz is dead.", she stresses, "Kleitz got away and is moving to Kosovo.".  
"Get him in Kosovo. Why hasn't this been taken care of yet?".  
"I got disturbed, but it turns out the disturbance is willing to help me.".  
"No outsiders on this job. Do you hear me?".  
"Clear. The problem is bigger than I thought. I need help.".  
"We'll send in someone to help you. Don't rely on strangers.".  
"I have no choice. Kleitz is moving.".  
"Who is it?".  
"An American called Macgyver.".  
"We'll check on him. What does he know about this operation?".  
"He thinks we want Kleitz for terrorism.".  
"Well done. If he gets too close kill him.".  
"Sure.", says Sarah uncomfortable.  
"Sarah, I warn you. Put him on your list.". For a moment Sarah doesn't know what to say and stares at the wall behind the telephone.  
"Sarah?", the man urges her, "I want you to take out your list and put his name on it.".  
"Hang on.", Sarah takes out her Swiss army knife and and scribbles Macgyver's name on a piece of paper hidden between the blades. "Done.".  
"Good. Remember. Whether this operation succeeds or fails, remember you will always have a witness if you do not dispose of him.".  
"Got that.".  
"Your next stop?".  
"Kukes.".  
"Contact me from there. I want to stay informed now you have company.".  
"I'll will.". The man disconnects the phone. Sarah leans to the side of the phone booth holding the telephone firm in her hands. Suddenly she throws the horn back on the phone and rushes out of the hotel. "Duct tape.", she thinks while she's fighting her tears, "Must get everything on the list.". 


	5. chapter 5

Back in the apartment Sarah drops a couple of plastic bags on the bed.  
"I got everything you requested.", she says. Macgyver looks at her and sees Sarah mechanically arranging the items from the bags on the bed.  
"Sarah?", he asks, "Are you all right?".  
"Don't talk to me now. I'm bringing order in this chaos.".  
"What chaos? Come on, we'll throw them in the back of the jeep. Never mind that. I'd rather have you help me out here.". Macgyver says.  
"No. I must do this. Just leave me alone for a moment.". Sarah says.  
"We'll be on our way soon. Don't worry.", he says to relax her. "I've already paid the family for our stay here. You don't have to bother about that.".  
"Thanks.".  
"We need to plan our trip here. It's not a very usual route we're taking.".  
"I'll leave it up to you.". Macgyver wants to calm her down, but Sarah's behavior keep him at a distance. He turns to the table to set out a route to Kukes. Sarah nods and folds the plastic bags neatly. She puts everything she bought in the box and places it next to the door. Macgyver doesn't know what to say and stares at the map.  
"Let's go.", Sarah says and she adjusts her backpack. She grabs the keys to the car and tries to lift the box.  
"You don't want to plan now? While we still have to chance to fix something?", Macgyver asks.  
"No time to loose.", and she walks out of the room.  
"Okay.", Macgyver says and folds up the map. "If you think that's wise.". He takes his backpack and follows her out of the apartment. Outside Sarah places the box in the back of the four wheel drive. She slams the door and makes sure it's closed.  
"You're coming or what?", she says to Macgyver and gets into the car. Macgyver pauses for a moment and than walks to the car very slowly. He opens the door and looks at her.  
"Listen. I don't know what happened. What's the rush all of the sudden?".  
"Nothing. I just want to keep moving, before we loose track of Kleitz.".  
"Well.". Macgyver throws his backpack on the back seat of the car. "Just take it easy. We'll get him. Don't get into your own way by getting all tied up.".  
"Sorry.", Sarah says, "I shouldn't take it out on you.".  
"Thank you.", and he climbs in the jeep. "We're gonna do all right.". When he wants to strike through her hair she shudders and avoids him.  
"Sorry Mac. I always act like this, when it's getting serious in a mission. Don't take it personal. It's just my job.".  
Macgyver nods. "Hold the map for me please, so I know where we're going.", he asks and starts the car.  
  
The long drive to Kukes has cleared the air between Macgyver and Sarah somewhat. The road condition is extremely bad and it takes a lot of Macgyver's driving skills to get them to Kukes. When he pulls over at the junction a few miles outside Kukes he gets out of the car. Sarah looks at the house in the valley below them. The large mansion is surrounded by a small wooden fence.  
"No cars.", she says.  
"What we expected. You're still sure he's using the Morines border crossing?".  
"Absolutely.", Sarah gets out of the car, "Look around you. Do you see any alternatives? It's his only option.".  
"Okay. We'll head for the border crossing than.", Macgyver says, "But before we leave, we might as well stop for a moment in the center to fill up the car. Just in case we need to take a detour.".  
  
Macgyver stops the car at an old petrol station in Kukes. It looks like it hasn't been used in years, but as soon as he switches off the engine he sees a man coming out of the garage.  
"Ask him to fill the jerry cans as well.", Macgyver says, "I have to make a phone call. Let my family know where I'm heading.".  
"Okay.", Sarah says and she gets out of the jeep. Macgyver walks to the restaurant next to the petrol station. Inside the owner jumps up when he sees Macgyver coming in.  
"No sorry, I'm not here for a meal. Could I use your telephone?". The owner sits back in his chair again and points at an old machine at the counter. Macgyver takes a seat and throws his keys in front of him on the bar. He pauses for a moment and than calls the Phoenix Foundation.  
"Macgyver! I'm glad you call me.", Pete says, "We've checked the names you gave me.".  
"And? Anything useful?".  
"It appears she's working for the Israeli government. But it's not exactly clear what she's doing for them.".  
"What do you mean appears to work for?", Macgyver asks.  
"We can't find her on the list of agents we have, but she's connected to some incidents involving the Israeli government and their interests.".  
"Interesting, but it doesn't really help.".  
"May be this helps.", Pete says, "She's had contact with Kleitz before. Last year, just before he had the failed arms deal. Our information says she set up the deal.".  
"What?", Macgyver says, "Are you sure?".  
"Yes. She made him come to Cyprus. May be she wanted to arrest him there. Our source isn't clear on what exactly her part during the deal was."  
"I don't think she wants to arrest him. Why does this have to be so complicated?", Macgyver sighs and he rubs his face.  
"That's what I'm asking myself as well.", says Pete, "Every time we think we've found something, we've been misdirected. Parts of his files have been erased and edited. Someone is messing with Kleitz' past.".  
"What? Who is messing with files?".  
"We don't know. But someone is trying to make him look less important compared to the information you gave us.".  
"Why? Why would people make him less important if they want him so badly? Or do you think he's capable of messing with his own files?".  
"No, I don't think so. About the Cairo bombing, Kleitz himself has never been linked to it.", Pete continues, "That was the work of an Egyptian branch of the Muslim Brotherhood.".  
"I'm confused now.", Macgyver says, "So if I have to believe her he's a terrorist wanted in Israel. But now he's not wanted for anything?".  
"Not really. He's wanted in some countries for minor offenses. He's considered to be a flamboyant criminal. An ordinary arms dealer. That's all.".  
"It doesn't add up Pete. Here I have a lady who claims the opposite. I don't know what is true information now.".  
"I want you to stay on this job Macgyver. Stay close to her and try to find out what her real motives are. Kleitz has contacts with several terrorists networks he deals arms with. If no country wants him, may be we should ask for his extradition."  
"Okay. But something tells me, this is gonna be extremely political. Shouldn't we leave it up to other organizations?"  
"No. May be because this is so political we are the only ones who can approach this issue without a hidden agenda.".  
"You're probably right. Thanks Pete.".  
"Where are you going now?".  
"We're in Kukes and heading for Kosovo in a few minutes. We're taking the Morines border crossing.".  
"Okay. Be careful.  
"I will. Bye Pete.". Macgyver disconnects the line. "What could this be? Why all these lies?". He pays the restaurant owner for his phone call and walks out of the restaurant. "Kleitz is not a terrorists, but has connections to some organizations. Someone is messing with his files, making it impossible to determine who or what he really is. And Israel wants him dead.". He sees Sarah leaning against the jeep. "She's not making things easier for me either.".  
"You're ready?", she asks.  
"Yes. Let's go.".  
  
The road is getting steep and as they approach the border the vegetation gets denser.  
"You know what really surprises me?", Macgyver suddenly says. "This road's a mess. It's unpaved, there's mud and grass everywhere. But haven't you noticed the absence of tire tracks from, let's say, a small truck?".  
"Eh...", Sarah says and she looks over the dashboard to the road in front of them. "They could have used 4-wheel drives. It's hard, as you can see, to drive a truck here.". About a mile before the Morines post Macgyver stops the car and switches off the engine.  
"See these tracks?", and he points at the road, "They're at least a couple of days old. Kleitz didn't come through here.".  
"He has no alternative.", Sarah says, "Start the car and keep driving. We're almost in Kosovo.".  
"Yes he has an alternative.", Macgyver says a little aggravated, "And you know it.".  
"What do you mean by that?".  
"I mean... Either you're lying to me or you're not as good as you thing you are.". And he looks at Sarah.  
"I know what I'm doing Macgyver.".  
"Of course you do.", he takes the map out of her hands. "You never said anything about the river here, that's flowing into Kosovo. Wouldn't it be a better option to take the arms in a boat? You must have thought about that?". Sarah avoids Macgyver's eyes and gets out off the car. She walks a few yards up the road and looks down at the Drin river.  
"He's not going into Kosovo to attack villages, isn't he?". Macgyver follows her up the road. "Why don't you tell me what he's really up to?".  
"It's too complicated.", she sighs, "Why don't you turn back to Shkoder. I'll deal with this alone.".  
"What? Well. I don't think that's a good idea.".  
"Leave now Macgyver, you don't want to get more involved. Get out while you still can.". Macgyver stops next to her and looks over the area.  
"What happened in Cyprus last year?", he asks without looking at her.  
"I don't know. You tell me...", Sarah says. "What do you know about Cyprus?".  
"Well you set up some deal with, for or against Kleitz. Apparently he shot some people.".  
"I really wished we could solve this in another way.", she says and she pulls a gun out of her pocket. "You've been useful so far, but you're getting too close to me.". She aims at him and shoots. Macgyver grabs his chest. He suddenly feels sick and staggers back to the car. When he tries to open the door he collapses on the road. Sarah walks to the back of the jeep and takes her backpack out. She walks back to Macgyver, pulls a little arrow out of his chest and zips his coat up. "Never drink and drive. That's what they'll conclude when they find you, my dear friend.". With great effort she lifts him and pushes him into the car. After she placed his arms around the steering-wheel, she starts the car and lifts the hand brake. She watches the car go down the road and disappear into the ravine.  
"Off course I knew about the Drin.", she says out loud, "Kleitz must get into Kosovo first. I can't kill him here, this is where I can retreat after my mission succeeds.". She picks up her backpack and starts walking to the border. 


End file.
